1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control system capable of outputting image information through an optimum apparatus using a plurality of output devices, a print controller, an image server, an information processing apparatus and a method therefor. The invention also relates to a storage medium that stores programs.
2. Related Background Art
In accordance with the conventional art, it is possible to request image outputs by sending image data from an operational terminal in a remote location to a specific print server through a net work such as an internet or an intranet.
Also, in a case where a plurality of print servers are provided for a system, it is possible for a designated printer to execute its output when a print server is specified to process such output as requested by way of an operational terminal.
For a conventional art of the kind, there is a need for occupying a transmission channel (net work) in order to transmit all the image data for output when images are requested to be output in a remote location. As a result, the load on the image data transmission becomes heavier, and it takes a time to complete the required image output after all. There is also a problem that the expenditures, such as line fees, required for image data transmission becomes greater, among some others.
Here, although it is conventionally possible to reduce the load given to the transmission channel, as well as the amount of information to be transmitted by dividing the image output information into the image information per se and the other pieces of information for the separate transmissions, any remarkable curtailment is possible for the total amount of information to be transmitted, nor for the related expenditures needed therefor, because there are no essential changes in transmitting the image information that requires a high load over the transmission channel eventually.
Further, with the conventional art, the output is made only form the target output apparatus when requested, irrespective of the status of the output apparatus currently in use. As a result, it is impossible to fully utilize the available resources effectively by the system as a whole.
In accordance with the present invention, it is made possible to use the image information of the image output information that contains images, which is accumulated in the image server in advance, in order to significantly curtail the amount of transmitting information, as well as the related expenditures.
Also, it is made possible to fully utilize the resources in the system by automatically identifying the print server that executes image output by use of the print controller in accordance with the loading condition of the system as a whole, as well as the quality of output images and the required functions.
Further, it is made possible to use means for designating the references for selecting the print server that executes the image output for providing the information required by the system user, hence selecting the output apparatus flexibly corresponding to the unique request from the user.
With a view to solving the problems described above, the present invention is designed, and the printing control system of the present invention is structured as given below.
In other words, the printing control system for printing image data comprises a plurality of print servers for controlling the highly precise output of image data by the utilization of the image data accumulated on the image server for accumulating image data; and a print controller for designating the print server for receiving the transmission of image data from the image server on the basis of information different from the information designating the selection of each of the print servers prior to printing.
Also, the print controlling system of the present invention comprises an image server accumulating image data; and a print controller for designating the print server for receiving the transmission of image data from the image server on the basis of information different from the information designating the selection of each of the print servers prior to printing.
Also, the print controller of the present invention comprises selection means for selecting a plurality of print servers for controlling the image data output by the utilization of the image data accumulated on the image server for accumulating image data; and selection controlling means for controlling the selection of the print server for receiving the image data transmitted from the image server selected by the selection means on the basis of information different from the information designating the selection of each print server.
Also, the image server of the present invention is an image server for accumulating image data which comprises transmission control means for transmitting the desired images to the print server determined on the basis of information different from the information designating the selection of print server among a plurality of print servers for controlling the highly precise output of image data by the utilization of the image data accumulated on the image server prior to printing in accordance with the designation from the client designating the desired image printing.
Also, the information processing apparatus of the present invention is the one that designates the desired image printing, which comprises determination means for determining the selection of either the direct designation of a print server for controlling image data output or the designation of conditions of selecting a print server; selection means for selecting the print server for controlling the image output when the selection is made by the determination means to designate the print server direction; condition defining means for defining the conditions when the selection is made by the determination means to designate the conditions of selecting the print server; and print requesting means for preparing a print order on the basis of the conditions defined by the print server selected by the selection means or defined by the condition defining means, and transmitting the print order to the print controller.
Also, the method for controlling the print controller of the present invention is provided with the functions as given below: selection means for selecting a plurality of print servers for controlling the image data output by the utilization of the image data accumulated on the image server for accumulating image data; and selection controlling means for controlling the selection of the print server for receiving the image data transmitted from the image server selected by the selection means on the basis of information different from the information designating the selection of each print server.
Also, the method for controlling the print controller of the present invention is provided with the functions given below: the function for receiving designation from the client designating the desired image printing; and the function for controlling the transmission to transmit the desired images to the print server determined on the basis of information different from the information designating the selection of print server among a plurality of print servers for controlling the highly precise output of image data by the utilization of the accumulated imaged data prior to printing control in accordance with the designation.
Also, the method for controlling the information processing apparatus of the present invention is to control the information processing apparatus that designates the desired image printing, which comprises determination means for determining the selection of either the direct designation of a print server for controlling image data output or the designation of conditions of selecting a print server; selection means for selecting the print server for controlling the image output when the selection is made by the determination means to designate the print server direction; condition defining means for defining the conditions when the selection is made by the determination means to designate the conditions of selecting the print server; and print requesting means for preparing a print order on the basis of the conditions defined by the print server selected by the selection means or defined by the condition defining means, and transmitting the print order to the print controller.
Also, the storage medium of the present invention which stores on it the program for controlling the print controller is provided with the programmed functions given below: selection means for selecting a plurality of print servers for controlling the image data output by the utilization of the image data accumulated on the image server for accumulating image data; and selection controlling means for controlling the selection of the print server for receiving the image data transmitted from the image server selected by the selection means on the basis of information different from the information designating the selection of each print server.
Also, the storage medium of the present invention that stores on it the program for controlling the print controller is provided with the programmed functions given below: the function for receiving designation from the client designating the desired image printing; and the function for controlling the transmission to transmit the desired images to the print server determined on the basis of information different from the information designating the selection of print server among a plurality of print servers for controlling the highly precise output of image data by the utilization of the accumulated imaged data prior to printing control in accordance with the designation.
Also, the storage medium of the present invention that stores on it the program for controlling the information processing apparatus for designating desired image printing is provided with the programmed functions given below: the function to determine the selection of either the direct designation of a print server for controlling image data output or the designation of conditions of selecting a print server; the function to select the print server for controlling the image output when the selection is made by the determining function to designate the print server direction; the function to define the conditions when the selection is made by the determining function to designate the selecting conditions of the print server; and the function to prepare a print order on the basis of the conditions defined by the print server selected by the selecting function or defined by the function to define conditions, and to transmit the print order to the print controller.